In the field of commerical aviation the small aircraft galleys generally use dry ice to keep food cold until used. This is expensive from a handling standpoint and unsuitable for long range operation where food must be cooled for long periods of time at temperatures below 45.degree. F.
To solve this just noted problem a mechanical refrigeration system has been employed in some instances and involves the intallation of refrigeration cooling tubes in the galley cold compartments. In this type of system, refrigerant is circulated through the cooling tubes using a separate condensing unit. This method of cooling has proven unsatisfactory because maintenance of the refrigerant circuit must be accomplished on the aircraft thereby increasing aircraft down time.
Another approach employs the delivery of a supply of air from a self contained cooling unit or air chiller, through ducts to the cold compartments in the galley. This method of cooling, however, takes up a significant amount of valuable space in the galley to mount the cooling unit. The very nature of the cramped quarters of the galley makes it very difficult to find sufficient space for the cooling unit. Additionally, the ducting to a remote mounted air chiller is very difficult to incorporate into a small galley without significant modification to the aircraft or expensive in galley ducting. It should also be noted that ducting to a remote mounted air chiller also has significant heat absorption so that a larger cooling capacity is required.
The invention to be described more fully hereinafter is directed to a self-contained cooling unit which includes air distribution ducting and an air chiller heat exchanger sandwiched in a flat panel of solid thermally insulated foam. The air distribution ducting being fashioned by passageways through the solid foam.